Until now a "Method and Device for Generating Reports" was known from German patent application DE 39 10 467 A1. It describes that speech signals, including predetermined trigger expressions, are transmitted e.g. by a multiple line telephone to a speech recognition system. The speech recognition system assigns the trigger expressions to predetermined blocks of text messages and generates a report. The text is then released to a speech synthesizer wherein synthetic speech signals are generated, which are read out to a speech memory and relay system for later recovery. The system also produces a printed copy of the text in the report.
In addition, a "Communication System" is known from the German patent application P 41 01 200.3 with the same title, which converts speech dictated to a transmitting and receiving device into synthetic speech and/or into text. The speech and/or text is then relayed to a central receiver. Particularly ISDN/telefax, ISDN/telex and letter mail are mentioned for the relaying.